


The Forbidden Forest

by 2_for_a_penny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Harry Potter is a bottom, I was paid to write this, M/M, Smut, im so sorry, wand innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Sonic finds Harry in a compromising position which leads to a special surprise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I was paid to write this and make it as humiliating as possible. Please enjoy I couldn't stop cry laughing as I wrote it. I also would like to note that in the original version is written in comic sans with Sonic's lines in blue.

Sonic slammed the door to his apartment. He had the worst day in history, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next hundred years. He let out a sigh and walked over to the door to Harry’s room. He had been living with Harry, the Harry Potter for three years. They were currently just friends and roommates, but he couldn’t deny it, Harry was fricking hot! With his sexy green eyes and his scar, he dripped sex appeal, and Sonic almost couldn’t take it anymore. 

Sonic placed his gloved hand on Harry’s door and pushed it open, intending to let Harry know that he was home. The sight he was met with was not what he was expecting, but it was anything but disappointing.

Harry was on his bed, completely naked, glasses crookedly atop his nose, and with his eyes squeezed shut. When Sonic looked lower, he could see Harry grasping his wand in desperation. Sonic’s eyes went wide. He had never seen Harry in such a compromising situation, he had also never seen him look this delicious. Sonic, with his hand still on the door, licked his lips and continued to stare at Harry. 

Suddenly, Harry must have adjusted in just the right way because he let out a sound so guttural that Sonic couldn’t stay quiet anymore. 

“Oh frick,” Sonic groaned.

Harry’s eyes shot open, but he didn’t cease the magic he was doing with his wand. They made eye contact, Harry’s piercing green eyes bore directly into Sonic’s. The boys held each other’s stares as Harry let out another moan, this time, Sonic couldn’t resist him anymore.

“Fuck, Sonic, please!” Harry whined, bucking up into his own hand, pleading with everything he had. Sonic let go of the door and charged over to Harry’s side. His three-foot frame barely allowed him to be eye level with the boy who lived, but he was in the perfect place for other things. 

Sonic’s eyes roamed Harry’s pale body and he could feel himself growing harder with every second. Harry continued his pleas, his body to the point of almost shaking. Sonic smirked and laid a single gloved hand delicately on Harry’s chest. This made Harry groan and cease his actions. 

“What the frick do you want my little wizard?” Harry shut his eyes as Sonic ran a finger down his chest.

“Please, just touch me.”

“But I am touching you baby,” Sonic laughed and added slightly more pressure to Harry’s chest as he circled a bright pink nipple with his middle finger. 

“But-” Harry cut himself off with another whine as Sonic pinched the hardened nipple. 

“Use your words baby.”

“Please, with- with your mouth? On m-my wand?” Sonic gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you and your sexy body.”

Sonic grabbed Harry’s hips and shifted him so he was sitting with his legs over the side of the bed. Harry choked on a gasp as he was adjusted, Sonic’s large hands warm against his bare hips. Sonic knelt down so he was directly eye level with Harry’s magnificent wand. It was hard like wood and intricate as the stick he uses to perform his magic. Sonic grasped Harry in one hand and slowly rubbed up and down. Harry closed his eyes at the sensitivity of his body.

“Keep your eyes open, I want you to watch as I devour you.” Sonic commanded him. Harry opened his eyes, his lids heavy creating resistance, but there was no way he would disobey Sonic.

Sonic opened his mouth and gave Harry a tentative lick at the tip of his wand. Hearing Harry’s noises of appreciation, he went further, taking the entire thing into his mouth. Sonic could feel it hitting the back of his throat, but he couldn’t be bothered. Harry was bigger than he expected and he filled his entire mouth. Sonic loved it.

Once he got used to the sensation, he began to move quickly, allowing Harry to hit the back of his throat with each thrust. He moved his hand in tandem on the wood his mouth couldn’t cover. Harry bucked into Sonic’s mouth at the feeling. Sonic moaned around Harry, and it sent him over the edge.

“S-Sonic! I’m casting a spell!” Harry’s body shook with the force of his magic.

Sonic went as fast as he could, preparing to take everything Harry gave him. He hummed around Harry, the vibrations pushing him to his limit. Sonic was hit with the force of Harry’s spell and he felt it running down his mouth as he swallowed it.

Harry panted and looked down at him with awe as Sonic wiped off his mouth on his now dirtied white gloves. Harry fell back onto the bed and continued to attempt to catch his breath. Sonic smirked and rose to his feet.

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not finished with you young man,” Sonic climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry’s torso. “We aren’t leaving this room until you return the favor in full.”

Harry’s eyes widened and suddenly he was flipped over on his stomach with Sonic behind him. He was lifted to his knees and felt a hand on his ass.

“Have you ever done this before?” Sonic asked from behind him. He felt Sonic begin to prod a finger at Harry’s restricted section. He whimpered at the contact.

“Not with anyone.” Sonic’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then his face fell into a devious smirk at the implications.

“But you’ve done it alone? You do this to yourself?” Harry only nodded in response. 

“So that means I can do this,” Sonic pushed his finger knuckle deep into Harry’s forbidden forest and Harry’s back arched so far it ached. 

“Frick!” Harry exclaimed as Sonic curled his finger, hitting Harry’s sweet spot. After that, Sonic showed no mercy, adding finger after finger until his entire gloved fist was deep inside Harry. When he felt he was fully prepped, Sonic rapidly pulled out his hand, leaving Harry gaping at the loss of contact. 

“Are you ready for me? Chosen one?” Harry gasped out a yes, and Sonic immediately slammed into him. He used his figure eight method to hit every spot deep within Harry. Sonic slapped Harry’s ass, allowing the pale skin to turn red under his influence. Harry was incapable of words and could only expel sounds that Sonic was fricking out of him. 

Suddenly, Sonic grasped Harry’s hair in his hands and went super turbo speed, driving into him faster than light. Harry’s eyes rolled into his head as his wand exploded for the second time that day. He collapsed face first into the bed as Sonic continued his brutal pace, Harry was almost to the point of crying due to the sensitivity. The assault on his ass, and the rubbing of his wand against the bedsheets left him dry heaving and barely able to breath. 

At last, Sonic slammed into him for a final time, filling Harry with his sweet liquid. He pulled out and rolled onto his back, his juices dripping down Harry’s ass and legs. The room smelled only of sweat and sex. The only sound was the heavy breathing coming from both boys. After a few minutes, Sonic rolled over to face Harry, their faces barely a breath apart. 

“So…go again in ten?” Sonic questioned. Harry groaned and buried his head in the sheets. Sonic waited for a response, gazing at the beauty of the boy who lived’s delicate face. 

Finally Harry whispered into the sheet, “Make it fifteen minutes and I’m topping this time.” Sonic laughed and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

“Yeah not a chance oh chosen one. You’re a bottom and don’t you ever fricking forget it.”


End file.
